Rise of Evil: Wars Blade
---- Marco ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the directeur’s office. Teachers looked at him as he passed by, assuming he was yet again skipping class. He wasn’t though, he had been called down, for reasons unknown. He turned the corner and after a while, he was right in front of the door. He sighed as he knocked on the door, waiting for the unknown. Directeur Blanc stood on the other side of the door. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the knock. It sounded meek. The smirk and him disappeared as he sat down, his arms folded. "Come in, Marco," he shouted as he took a glance at his computer screen. The portrait was bleak much like his future. Enzo was sure he would put him where he belonged. Marco walked in, nodding in greeting toward the Directeur. He looked around the room. It was bigger than the classrooms, it resembled more so of a library than an office. He took a seat across from the Directeur and sighed. “You called me, sir?” He nodded before speaking. "It's just a small interview, nothing to really worry about," he lied before scrolling through his computer. His recent grades popped up. Enzo had no surprise when he opened them up. A's and high B's sat there clearly yet Enzo tutted. "Why, do you think, no hero agency has ever picked you up despite your grades?" The interview had begun for better or worse. He shrugged. “Because I don’t like them telling me when and when not to use my quirks. Whenever I get an interview with one, they turn me down because of that.” he began. “Which is pretty stupid, cause Heroes should be able to use their quirks whenever.” Enzo leaned in. "And why do you think that?" he made sure it didn't seem like he was judging him but really just asking for his personal reasons. He didn't want Marco to shrink back just yet. “Cause whats the point of having these powers if you can’t use them whenever!” Marco exclaimed. “We’ve been given these gifts, and we’re supposed to hold back from using them? That’s so stupid!” Enzo lifted a hand symboling Marco to calm down. "I am on your side, don't worry," Enzo said his words with such confidence it was hard to see the truth from the lie. He placed his hands down on his lap again before sighing. "I am worried about you, Marco, where will you go after BAC is over?" He shrugged. “Probably that boring business school my dad wants to send me to,” he responded. “I can’t wait to spend the next 4 years of my life in that hellhole,” he said, sarcastically. Now? Enzo thought for a second but shook his head. A bit longer. "Your dad always seems disappointed when he hears about your grades. I wish I could help with that," he muttered before smiling softly, browsing the computer before he stopped and looked at Macro again. "There are certain places you can work, you don't have to do what your father says remember?" Marco raised a brow. “What? You do you mean by that?” he asked, confused. “All I know is I’d rather be able to use my quirk freely for a good cause than become a businessman.” "There are always places opening while others close." Enzo paused for a few seconds, getting up from his seat and looking out to the window. "Take me for example, do you think I became a headteacher because I thought of becoming one from the start?" Enzo turned around and he watched Marco carefully. “Well...I guess not.” Marco responded, still unsure of what the headmaster was going at. “Am I in trouble?” Enzo looked at him and then laughed lightly and turned around to face the boy. "Not at all, Marco. My point was that plans change all the time and new things are there for you, you just have to look hard enough!" with that Enzo winked lightly before looking back outside his window. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m unsure of what’s going on here,” Marco responded. “If worst comes to worst, I could always become one of those vigilantes.” Enzo sighed a little. "I can invite you to my friends, they may have a few jobs for you, Marco?" He made his way back to his seat, the conversation reached its peak. “Jobs?” Marco asked, perplexed. “What do you mean by that?” "Work for you to do," Enzo typed a bit more on the computer before turning his screen around. On it showed three people that Enzo knew and one person that Marco should know. "You know Jonatha I am sure. If you don't want to speak in school these two men will happily talk to you and offer you work so you don't have to worry about getting any. I would take you myself but I have loads of work to do," he smiled once more before extending a hand. "Do you wish to do business with us?" "To do business with you?" Marco asked, confused. "What kind of work are you talking about here?" Enzo leaned back in his chair. His hand sliding back down to his lap. "Well we don't force you to do jobs you don't want but they aren't exactly safe. You'll be doing low-risk factor jobs at first and as you go on you can take higher-risk factor jobs to get more money. It will be up to you and you can always say no to a job, other students are part of our small group and you most likely wouldn't even realise..." Marco began to think. The Directeur was offering him a job that would get him paid. It was a small, most likely covert group of students. If his father knew about this, he would most likely find this idea moronic. That fact was all Marco needed. “I accept the offer,” Marco responded. Enzo smiled before typing a few things on the computer system adding a tag known as NNER NK on his profile page. "Glad to have you on board Marco! Jonatha will now know of your wishes if you would like to ask her or the two men I have shown you are actually outside right now. Just tell them I sent you," with that he was allowing Marco to be dismissed unless he had any other questions for him. “Alright. Thank you, Directeur.” Marco responded, turning around. He was elated, he had gained a brand new opportunity. As he stepped out the door, he noticed the two men. “Hey there, I’m Marco,” he said. “Directeur Blanc sent me.” The two men did not expect to be approached on their way to collect money off of Enzo. As always he was filled with surprises. A man with white hair looked annoyed like Marco had just entered into a conversation. The other man had some sort of aura from him as he stood there like he had control of the other man. It became apparently true when he waved his hand at the white-haired man, with only a small complaint in the form of a sigh, he entered Enzo's office to catch up on "good times". The man now stood with Marco alone in the corridor. He was filled with business as he wore a black suit with matching pants and shoes. A black tie and a white shirt. His hair was also black making him almost seem like a shadow of sorts. "I am known as ARGENT, Marco is your name? It is nice to meet you then," his voice was very refined and his words were chosen carefully, he extended an hand for Marco to take.